Communication networks, such as Internet Protocol (IP) networks, typically include sets of routers, or other network nodes, interconnected by sets of communication links. In some such networks, such as IP networks employing the multi-protocol label switching—traffic engineering (MPLS-TE) protocol, packets of data, commonly referred to as traffic, are transmitted between pairs of endpoint routers over tunnels implemented using the communication links. In general, a tunnel between a pair of endpoint routers is implemented using a group of one or more communication links referred to as a path. Because network elements, such as the routers and links, can fail, networks often employ one or more rerouting procedures to reroute tunnels over alternate paths to restore service after a failure is detected.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.